


【DMC/DV】Premature death 早夭

by lester



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester/pseuds/lester
Summary: In face of his premature death, they had sex in the grave of their first son.但丁和维吉尔在他们头生子的墓穴中交媾，只为他能再次降生在他们的家庭之中。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【DMC/DV】Premature death 早夭

#孕维、墓地交描写⚠

他们的孩子死于脑膜炎或别的什么引起的高热——维吉尔发现他甚至不记得医生说了什么，但丁就站在一旁，也许他记得，他总听人类的话。这是我们的养子罗丹。夹着湿漉漉的脚步声，但丁走到毫无意义的房间角落同医生窃窃低语。

维吉尔孤零零地站着，床单上辗转了三日夜的腥咸汗水正在冷却，那孩子的手苍白中泛出青紫，与维吉尔修长的手指缠搅着，业已僵硬。但丁几乎以为兄长已变回玛雷岛上的行尸。他送走医生，给了一笔不菲的诊费。他的哥哥再没有说话。

维吉尔再没有说话，这沉默持续到他被但丁放在泥土里翻弄，他的背脊敲在头生子的棺盖上隆隆作响，这声音掏空了他。在早夭男孩的墓穴中他深陷幻觉，维吉尔向新刻的墓碑涌去，额头一次又一次磕上冰凉石面。但丁不擅长但仍竭力放轻动作嵌进他的身体，这剥夺了半魔对交媾的超验实感，加重了他的困惑。

身体甜蜜的回应于他隔着一层朦胧雾气，双腿无法理想化地束缚但丁，只是——更深一点，给我更多——他张了张嘴，雨水扑簌簌地砸进他的气管，亡者的眼泪不能使他们熄灭，他们是死荫之地悖逆常理的火。

他依然渴望活着，在肉欲中迸溅兵刃相交的火星，在脸颊上绽开热切的红晕，在滑腻的雨里泥泞地喘息，在闪电一样降临的混沌中呼唤兄弟。他活着，但他们的孩子死了。

罗丹的送葬人只有他和但丁，以及在别处沉默注视他们的，死去的父亲和母亲。

维吉尔想起手指嵌入首字母凹陷处的感觉，R-o-d-i-n，指缝里塞满了雨水，他弓着背向下摸索，S。再往下，他忽然想不起人类语言中“受宠爱被赐福”如何拼写，于是他直起身扭头去看但丁。

但丁走上前拉开他，在罗丹的小小棺木上撒下第一把土。维吉尔只看了一眼，暴雨就将那点少得可怜的泥土冲得无影无踪。

他被扯进巫女玛丽的降神会，一个但丁的朋友，她简单介绍自己，要求维吉尔称她为Lady。他颔首却不表态，但丁替他提问，体贴得令人恶心：他还会不会降临到我们的家庭？

她眯起眼睛，礼貌的笑意也不达眼底。你们的孩子？她没有等待答案，就好像她流着的巫女之血总是指引她去往所有答案汇聚之地。他有理由相信她吗？这场降神会里最接近死的两个怪物前来问询，因为即使是半魔也无法从冥府带回亲子的灵魂。

他们围坐在黑沉沉的老木圆桌，十指张开，巫女的小指同维吉尔的搭在一起，他皱了皱眉，朝但丁抬眼又垂下，保持令人心悸的沉默。屋内熏香盘旋向上，受烛火吞吃。她眼睫很长，维吉尔想，是但丁会喜欢的那种女性。说到底，在成为兄弟的圣杯之前他们从未彼此理解，一切仍不过是无端猜测。

Lady睁开眼，告诉他什么来着？

维吉尔猛地吸入一口空气，他向来齐整的银发纠缠着趴在额前，雨滴撞进眼睛溅起水花，他又把眼睛闭上，暂时驱除旧日幻觉。

距离那次降神会已经有一段时间，事实上，无论巫女从她那荒唐的灵视中得到何种启示，她最终都会看着但丁的眼睛说出那句话——“你们死去的孩子罗丹将会再次降生在你们的家庭里。”毫无意义，维吉尔想，他收回手，重新将它们庄严地交叉扣紧。

但现在他不能，他的手被但丁左右分开，指骨痛得像经历一场刑罚，它们无数次磕在墓穴的石质边缘上，血珠混着雨水晕成铁锈色的污迹，在飞快愈合中再度撕裂。他的额头也在渗血，反复涂抹他们头生子的墓碑，荒诞的受膏礼将要进行到永远。三次，他默念，三次就可将一个魔鬼彻底杀死，他已承受许多，这条宝剑之路将要通往何处？眼目所及只有几个蒙尘文字：R……S……

他撑起身体，想得到一个吻，但丁却将他重重按下。仪式不可僭越？对他们而言，世上没有什么不可僭越。维吉尔想起恶魔的镰刀也曾这样将他钉在墓地里，那时他拥有想要的一切，当然，童年的欲望模糊化了，远不及但丁这滚烫的嵌入物来得存在感鲜明。

他嘶嘶倒吸两口气，纵然顶入的子宫属于不纯魔物也同样铸造苦痛，维吉尔终于憋出哭腔命令胞弟。这命令没有得到应有的回应。但丁需要一个孩子，仅此而已。

他们越过生死去追求彼此，到头来除去对方什么都没能留住。他不也正是为了得不到或原本就不该得到的东西，再次被恶魔钉在墓碑上吗？但丁向来擅长扮演人类中顶可悲的那一种，他想，他愚蠢的弟弟捡起他们向来不屑的灵媒去相信，就像一个走投无路的无神论者。孩子倘若真对他那样重要，为什么又放任罗丹死去，制止他放血救他？

如今，他只是出于惯性的纵容，惯性的忍耐面对活着的真实。维吉尔相信，但丁也是一样。

一切结束之后，他们会在这冰凉的墓穴中相拥吗？不存在的神是否会给但丁另一次机会去杀死他的兄长？但丁不会知道，而他心知肚明。孕育是错误的，他将切开自己分出新的生命，产道从前不存在，往后也不会存在，只有废弃教堂的耳厅中呼呼风声嘲笑他徒劳的努力。在漫长拉锯中，维吉尔几乎斩断自己才得到他。

而命运从他手中夺去的又何止一个孩子。

END？

梗源来自叶芝的单恋对象毛德，她与旧情人在亡子的墓穴中交媾只为了孩子在她怀中再度降生，一顿操作猛如虎，荒诞可怜又疯狂，我看呆了，不禁开始代DV。应该有狗血后篇。多给点评论吧孩子饿。


End file.
